1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tubular connectors, and in particular to an anti-rotation device to prevent two connected tubular members from rotating relative to each other.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Tubular members are connected to each other for various wellbore operations. The tubular members can be, for example, pipe, drill string, riser sections, and casing, and the like. Some of the joints between tubular members involve a pin and box connector, wherein external threads on the pin threadingly engage internal threads on the box. Once the pin and box are made up to the desired torque, a locking mechanism is used to prevent them from rotating relative to each other.
Operators have employed anti-rotation keys or tabs to prevent loosening. In a key style anti-rotation device, a key is inserted into the annulus between the pin and the rim of the box. Such insertion, however, can cause a “hoop style” deformation of the box, wherein the portion of the box near the key is forced outward, resulting in a non-round, or oval shape. Such deformation puts stress on the box. In a tab-style anti-rotation device, a rectangular pocket or slot is machined on the outer surface of the pin connector. The box connector is machined to include tabs that can be driven into the pocket. The box connector tab and pin connector pocket will line up after making up the connectors. The workers will then drive the tab into the pin connector pocket. Unfortunately, for some types of anti-rotation tabs, the most expedient way to engage the tab is to use a tool gun with an explosive cartridge, the explosive cartridge actuating a hammer to push the tab in. The explosive tool gun, however, can be perceived as hazardous to use and, in some cases, is not allowed by local laws. It is desirable to have an anti-rotation device that does not require the use of an explosive hammer to prevent the rotation of made-up tubular members relative to each other.